I Didn't Come Here To Spoon (Ereri)
by Tsundere Asuna
Summary: Levi, woken up by the storm, ends up in Eren's room. Sweet and fluffy, Ereri. Oneshot


_I got a request for this on tumblr. So, here it is. I'm sorry it's not very long. Feedback is always appreciated and I hope you enjoy!_

I was suddenly awakened by the unpleasant rumbling outside. Oh great. It's going to be horribly muddy tomorrow. I groaned at the thought.

I removed the covers that I was under and swung my legs over the side of the bed. The cold air felt nice on my warm body.

I made my way out of my room and through the hallways slowly. Occasionally a flash of lightning would light my path to the bathroom. It wasn't long before I got there. I tried turning the light on, to no avail. Seems the power had gone out.

I let out a sigh, this was just fantastic. I wonder how Eren's doing...I thought. Before I could even finish the thought, my body was already making its way to the basement door.

I snuck down the stairs, only a small squeak here and there. Eren, however, must have heard the squeaks because he sat up.

"Who's there?" Eren questioned groggily. I should not have come down here, he's fine! I thought, regretting my decision to check on the teen titan-shifter about halfway down the steps. "Hei...chou?" He clearly thinks I'm some sort of weirdo, great. I mentally rolled my eyes.

"Yes, Eren?" I replied flatly. I continued down the stairs as Eren just sat there confused, unable to think of anything to say.

I let out a small sigh as I went to the metal door separating us. I whipped out the key I carried on me and unlocked the door. Eren scrambled out of bed, showing off the fact that the very attractive male was only in his briefs and a semi-baggy white t-shirt.

"Can you hear the storm from down here?" I asked, crossing my arms and yawning.

"It's storming outside?" Well, that answers that question.

"Looks like you get a roommate for tonight." I walked over to the other side of the bed and crawled in, making myself comfortable. Eren seemed unable to move. "Are you just gonna stand there, or are you gonna sleep?" I could tell Eren was blushing even if the room was only lit by a small lantern on the other side of the bars.

"I-I think I'll just sleep on the fl-" I glared at him.

"What, you don't want to sleep with me, Eren?"

"That's n-not it! It's just..." He started fidgeting.

"Just what..?" I rolled my eyes, though he probably couldn't tell. "I know you like me. I like you, too. Now get over here. No funny business though! We've still got training tomorrow."

Eren looked like he was about ready to faint. Did he really think it wasn't noticeable? I simply pulled the covers back and patted the spot next to me.

Eren, finally able to move, crawled into the bed. It was a fairly small bed, but we could manage...probably.

It's much colder here in the basement. I snuggled up into Eren's chest in search of a little more heat. Eren froze. After several moments however, I could feel his muscles loosen and he swung an arm around me. I heard a soft sigh escape his lips along with a chuckle.

I tilted my head up at him with a questioning look. "So you like me, huh?" Eren asked, looking down at me with loving eyes.

I felt my cheeks heat up a little, luckily I don't think he could tell with the small amount of light we were getting from the nearly-out lantern. "Yes, you brat." I sunk my teeth into the delicious looking collarbone in front of me. This earned a wonderful twitch and slight moan.

He removed his hand from my waist and trailed it up the side of my body, up to my forehead, where he gently moved some hair out of my face. The same hand proceeded to tilt my chin up towards him. He was slowly moving in. I closed my eyes just as our lips touched. A simple and sweet kiss was all it was, only lasting for about a second. When he pulled away he let out a big yawn.

"Go to sleep."I commanded. I turned around so we were now spooning.

"Goodnight, Heichou." He yawned, planting a kiss on the top of my head.

Goddamn this brat, I got up to use the bathroom, not spoon. What's happening to me?!


End file.
